You're so dense!
by CheekyPikachu
Summary: Rin has had a crush on Len for as long as she can remember, and she has tried and failed many times at trying to hint at him. It'd work, but trouble is, he's so dense! One day after a hard day's work, everyone goes to the beach, and Rin steals Len away, will this be her chance? Watch as the drama unfolds, will Rin finally tell Len about how she feels?
1. A day at the beach!

It had been a very long day so far, Rin couldn't believe that they'd still be here for another few hours. It didn't help that it was a small room and that it was the middle of summer either. To make it all worse, there were too many people in the one room. She swore if she didn't get out of here in the next hour, she'd be toast, literally. Rin looked over to the head producer and sighed, he was such a serious man, but then again he was super busy as well, maybe that's why he was always so grumpy. Rin watched as Len approached her and flicked her on the nose, giving her a concerning look.

"Rin? Are you all right there? You've been spacing out all day long, you know that it's super important that we finish this album right? Don't say that it can wait because well...we've been putting it off and it has to be in tomorrow! Now come on we're up next!"

Rin sighed but agreed anyway, the quicker they finished their part of the album, the quicker they could get out of here and cool down! Len leaded the way to the recording studio, and once they had entered, he started playing around with his headphones. Rin did the same, and soon they were ready to record. After a quick nod to the other, the music began to play and they started to sing together in unison, it sounded amazing and filled the room with a happy tone. Rin adored singing, especially when she got to sing with Len! Which was most the time, of course she didn't mind singing with Miku, or Kaito or whoever, but Len, he was special.

"Finally we're done! The album is finally finished! Come on Len we should go do something! How about the beach, it's a perfect day for it?"

Len paused and thought for a moment before turning to everyone else. "Hey guys, what do you think? Sounds like Rin has an epic idea! Let's all go to the beach, I'm sure it'd be a lot of fun! I hear that they have some special event there anyway, with free food and everything!"

Great so everyone was going to the beach now...she was happy that they'd be gong to the beach, but she wanted it to be just herself and Len. He just didn't get it, he never did and maybe he never would, that Len was just so dense! It was time to put her plan into action, she suspected Len would invite everyone, and perhaps she could use this to her advantage. Rin smirked, and grabbed Len's arm and began pulling him out of the building, and towards the beach. Luckily it was only a short walk, and because everyone pretty much ran there, it only took two minutes!

Miku rounded up everyone and stood infront, as if she was the leader or something. "All right! Today we'll spend the day at the beach, remember to have fun and don't leave without telling anyone and also-" at that moment Rin tuned out, she wasn't going to be told what to do, she figured Miku would take charge, this was part of her plan. What was that plan? Operation steal Len so you can spend the day together! While Miku continued to speak Rin quietly snuck behind Len and grabbed him around the waist, she then proceeded to drag him away from the others, hopefully nobody would realise.

"Shhhhhh come on I wan't to show you something...it's a special place I'm sure you'll remember it Len...we used to play there when we were little! Now don't even think about asking the others, I just want it to be the two of us okay?" Len was confused as hell, but he nodded anyway, he was starting to think something was up. They soon reached their destnation, which was a little beach surrounded by some rock pools and huge rocks! Rin looked ahead and saw it, perched on top of the highest rock was a flag, a flag that had the initials L and R on them.

"Len do you remember when we were little and we finally managed to climb that huge rock...you made that flag remember? I remember how much fun that day was...you know we don't hang out as much as we used to...I really miss that Len. You know I just wanted to come to the beach with YOU Len, but you're so damn dense you never even realised!" Rin was a little upset at this, and by the look on Len's face, she had finally gotten through to him. He walked over to her and wrapped him arms around her, and began rubbing circles around her back.

"I'm sorry...but Rin...I suppose I never realised...you should have told me that you wanted to spend more time together, but hey come I'll make it up to you all right? Let's climb the rock, I'll race you all right? Ready...GO!" Len sped past Rin and began to climb the rock quickly, he wasn't going to let her beat him! Rin grinned cheerfuly and chased after him, oh it was her turn to win, and there was no way she'd let Len win again!

'HA GOOD LUCK GOING THAT WAY LEN! I KNOW HOW TO GET AN EDGE ON YOU, YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!"

Oh he had no idea, he just laughed and continued to climb upwards. While he did that, Rin went around to the other side where it was more steep, but shorter. She began to abscond upwards, it was tough and a little scary, but the satisfaction of beating Len was just too good! The flag soon came into view and once Rin was close enough, she leapt into the air and snatched the flag.

Len eventually made it to the top, about 30 seconds after Rin had snatched the flag and began cheering loudly, yet proudly. Oh it was on, sure Rin had won the battle, but honestly she hadn't won the war.

"Nice one Rin, but this isn't over yet, I've got a few more challenges we can do...and some tricks up my sleeve, hope you're ready Rin, just you and me, and I'm so going to kick your butt haha!"

It was on, and it was just going to be the two of you, looks like you got what you wanted, even though it ended up being a little different than you thought. Ah well your plan was still in action, and you were positive that by the end of it, you'd be able to steal a kiss of Len, and tell him how you really felt, of course that'd take a little time, but you could wait, Len was still dense after all and you'd have to break through that..


	2. A bit of a situation

They'd been walking for what seems like ages, and Rin was beginning to get rather impatient, but she was sure Len must've been taking them somewhere of importance. They had spent the entire afternoon challenging each other, at anything really, it had all been going well, that was until they had gotten lost. She was completly unsure of how exactly they had got themselves lost in the first place! To think a beach could be so huge, and it didn't help that they didn't know the area either! There was one bright side however, she got to spend alot of time with Len...but it seemed different to her, this wasn't how she had expected it to turn out.

She was broken from her thoughts, when she felt a cold breeze go by, looking up at the sky, she could tell that it looked like it was going to rain soon, and it was going to get cold too. "Len! It looks like it's gong to rain soon, we need to hurry up and find some shelter! I think a fire would be good as well, it's freezing!" Len turned around to look at her before gazing at the sky, he gave her a nod in return. "Yeah okay good Idea, you go find some shelter, I'll find some wood."

It didn't take long for Rin to find some shelter, she was very lucky to have found a cave, it wasn't very deep, or big, but it'd fit the two of them, and shelter them from the rain, it would do. It didn't take long for Len to return with the much needed firewood, he carefully placed it down and began to get it lit. "Gahhhhh! Why is this so difficult! Come on fire...light! Why does this look so simple in the movies...huhhhh!" It was a hilarious sight, watching Len try to light a fire, and he thought it'd be super easy, he couldn't have been more wrong. "Len...that's movies! It's different silly, you gotta do that faster, it'll create more friction! You may be surprised it'll work then..." and surely once he increased the friction, it worked, and they finally had a nice warm fire.

About 20 minutes had gone by, and the rain didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon, it was also dark by now, and by now it was freezing, and Rin was really struggeling. She swore she'd catch some horrific cold from this! Len was cold as well, but not to the point where it was unbearable! He saw Rin was shaking, and placed his arm around her, seeing it really didn't help he figured body warmth would keep them both warm. He pulled her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her once again, he did feel a lot warmer already...and his heart was beating, alot. Rin was a little shocked by this move, but happy none the less, she felt some warmth return to her body, and couldn't help but smile at Len also.

"Thanks Len...really, I think we should try and sleep though, this weather isn't going to let up anytime soon, and well if we stay like this...we'll keep warm too." Rin sighed, she figured Len just wanted to keep warm too, and this meant nothing...at least if they could sleep she could dream, dream of them. Len realised the sudden change in her attitude and wrapped his arms around her tighter, looking up at the sky, seeing she was right. "Yeah I guess...sure you know we can stay like this, it's actually kind of nice too, being with you like this ah...seriously though Rin, you see...maybe you should close your eyes, it'll help you sleep..." Len gave her a genuine smile, which made Rin relax, and as she got comfortable and leaned her head on his chest, she too gave him a smile, a true one. It didn't take long for Len to fall asleep , preety much five minutes after Rin fell asleep, he did too. He knew what they had both shared through those smiles, was that they understood each other completly, Len knew how Rin felt, and she could now understand Len just showed his love in a different way, no words needed to be said.

Meanwhile while the rain poured down Miku stood under an umbrella, wandering around the shoreline, she looked out in the water again and sighed. She had been wandering around like this for hours, she wasn't even sure how many it was exactly! In truth she had been looking for Len and Rin, she had remembered when Rin had pulled Len away to go and do gosh knows what! Problem was that it was getting late and the weather had taken a turn for the worst! Also it didn't help that they hadn't contacted anyone, and she was beginning to believe that they were in trouble, or worse hurt! Kaito tapped her on the shoulder and shook his head, giving her a reassuring smile as he placed an arm around her back, and began leading her back to the lifeguard tower. 

"Come on you gotta know where they are! It's your job to help people in danger, and they've been missing for over 6 hours! What if they hurt themselves, or worse fell off a cliff or something! This weather is mad and it's pitch black, you can't see a thing, tell me how we can wait till morning, huh? We can't!" Miku was jumping to conclusions she knew that, but she was concerned, it wasn't like them to run off like this and not tell anyone, something was up. Kaito saw her concern and merely pulled her into a hug, he knew she was worried.

"It's okay Miku, they're tough! They're not in any severe danger I'm sure of that, the lifeguard's here said they didn't see anyone in the water or fall of cliffs...they're probably taking shelter somewhere, or maybe they even went home? They'll be okay don't worry, let's just get some rest okay, we can look again in the morning." Miku didn't want to leave, but she knew she was no good without some sleep, she thanked the lifeguards and followed after Kaito, where they hopped into Meiko's car and drove back home to get some much needed rest

The sun started to shine through the clouds, and as it did, finally the weather began to warm up, everything had a nice yet refreshing smell to it after ast nights rain, it even appeared that the birds were back also. Len awoke to see the rain had indeed stopped, he also realised it was a lot warmer now too. Looking down, he saw that Rin was asleep on his chest still, she looked quite happy, and he began to think if this was her plan all along...maybe that was why she had pulled him away? She really did just want some quality time together, and to express her feelings, well her plan had worked if that was the case. He felt her began to stir, and as he looked towards her again, she opened her eyes, looked towards him, and sneezed, all over him. Rin saw this and instantly turned bright red, she quickly scampered of his lap and hid her face in her knees.

"Sorry Len! G-Geez! It was cold so you know...I had to sneeze! Eh? It's morning and the weather finally cleared up, let's get the heck out of here! I'm starved and I'm sure you are too Len, that was a really crazy night, and I'll admit I was scared at first but you made it all better!" Rin beamed happily, as she and Len exited the cave, and were met with the most amazing sight. The water was now a clear blue which reflected the sky perfectly, the clouds had now disappeared, and the sun was shining!

They walked along the shore hand in hand, looking towards the water, it was strange how only yesterday the ocean was raging and looked like it could swallow anyone or anything up! Yet now it was so calm...it was weird how mother nature worked. As they continued to keep walking, they soon started to see familiar faces, green, blue, brown and pink hair! Rin imediately started calling out to them, and they soon turned around, cheered in glee and started running towards them, Miku was squishing the both of them babbeling on about how worried she had been, and how they can never run of like that again! Kaito tried to explain that she really had been concerned, they all had. Luka and Meiko just sat back and watched in amusement, explaining afterwards that they were never worried, they knew Len and Rin were smart and could look after themselves.

They all sat together and laughed as Rin explained why they had ran off in the first place, what they had done and why they hadn't returned! Kaito went on about how Len was really just too dense for his own good, though at least he'd be more self aware now! Len simply rolled his eyes and laughed a little at himself, it really was funny how stupid he had been! Rin stood up in front of everyone, taking a slice of her orange and popping it into her mouth as she did so. "Well seeing as it's a nice day today, why don't we all go and get some ice cream or something? I think it'd go great with this weather!" Everyone had to agree that sounded amazing! But someone didn't think so, who approached the group, and tapped Rin on the shoulder. 

"I don't think so! you all have a lot of work to do! The album's deadline is in 3 days, to think you were slacking off at the beach all this time! Come on let's get back to the studio! Len, Rin you two will be up first!" They tried to protest but had no real excuse, they had work to do, fans to impress, and life had to go on as per normal, even if things were a little bit different now.

Hey guys what did you think? This chapter was a little longer! I decided to add in more characters, starting mainly with the main 6! There's a chance I may add in more later...are there any more vocaloids or utaloids you'd want to see? So this story was originally going to only have two chapters, but I've decided to continue on with it, due to me having more ideas to add to the story, and you guys enjoying it!

Continue to review guys! It seriously helps knowing what you think, and that you appreciate it! Helps me update faster too! :3


End file.
